Izzy's Demigod Existence
by NycGirlsRuleTheWorld
Summary: "Izzy, I have to tell you something." The boy paused, gauging my expression. I was terrified, I mean who wouldn't be? Usually when someone said something like that, it meant trouble. "Go ahead, what is it?" I asked, curious as to what this strange boy might say to me. He looked away for a split second before meeting my eyes. "Everything you've ever known is a lie." He said. What?
1. My Dad is Dead and I Meet the Hunters

**Izzy's Demigod Existence**

**Summary: "Izzy, I have to tell you something." The boy paused, gauging my expression. I was terrified, I mean who wouldn't be? Usually when someone said something like that, it meant trouble. "Go ahead, what is it?" I asked, curious as to what this strange boy might say to me. He looked away for a split second before meeting my eyes. "Everything you've ever known is a lie." He said. What?**

**I do not own, and never will own, any characters in this story except for Izzy and another character.**

**Chapter One: My dad is dead and I meet the "Hunters"**

I scowled like the girl I am. My teacher, Coach Cabbage, threw another baseball at me. I don't even know why he's a coach. He's in a wheelchair for goodness sake!

"Let's go, Izzy." Coach said.

I huffed as the ball hit my chest.

"I'm a girl for crying out loud!" I told him angrily.

He just hit me with another fast ball.

"That's it! I totally quit this junk." I yelled.

He just laughed. Then, I turned for the exit. That's when he turned into a huge fire-breathing dog. My best friend, Grover and Percy, turned to look at me as the other kids screamed and ran for the exits. I narrowed my eyes.

"It's a lil' early for Halloween." I told the Coach.

He roared. "You fool! For that, I will burn you alive!"

He opened his mouth wide. A column of flame flew at me. It seemed to slow down.

"Move!" Percy yelled at me.

I dodged away, bringing myself closer to my two best friends.

"Demigod lunch!" The dog licked his lips.

I stared at him.

"Demi- what?" I asked.

The dog shot another flame column at me.

"Run, puny human!" He squealed with laughter.

I dodged as Percy leaped on his back. He drove a sword down into the monster's neck. It exploded, covering me with monster slime.

"Ew!" I squeaked, trying to get it off my hair.

It fell to the floor with a plop.

"What was that?" I asked. "It was huge and it was blowing fire And Percy killed it! Oh my god! Percy killed a- a whatever that was! Percy, do you know how much gossip this will get? I need to tell someone! Oh my god! You killed Coach!" I yelled.

They didn't look surprised.

"Izzy, calm down." Grover said.

I stared at Percy.

"You're a murderer. You're going to kill me Oh my god!" My voice went to a squeak at the end. "No, no, no!" I backed to the door. "I I need to think!" I turned and ran.

I hopped into my car. Yeah, I'm thirteen and I have a car! I sped down the highway and into the garage. A scream came from inside the house. I ran inside and screamed. A half- man, half horse guy stood over my dad's body.

"Dad!" I said softly, moving to his side.

He had no pulse and he was not breathing.

"No." I closed my eyes.

"Izzy!" Percy's voice filled the room.

He ran in with Grover at his heels. They stopped when they saw the guy and me.

"Chiron." Percy said.

I closed my hand around dad's bead necklace. It had thirteen beads on it, all of them with different designs. The thirteenth one had my name on it.

"Izzy, we need to get you to camp." Chiron said.

I stared at the bead with my name on it. Then, I looked at Percy.

"You have one to." I said.

He looked confused.

"The necklace." I explained.

Chiron studied me.

"You should take your dad's. It's the only thing of his that he left you." He said to me.

I shook my head.

"No, I can't take it." I replied in a whisper, standing up. "It's the only thing he has of my mom." I explained. "I could never "

But, Percy had took off the necklace and tossed it to me. I let it fall to the ground at my feet.

"I said no." I turned on my heel and walked outside.

Grover joined me in a minute.

"You're dad would want you to have it." He held the necklace.

I let him put it on me.

"I don't know." I said finally. "It feels wrong to wear it Like it doesn't belong on me " I trailed off.

Grover looked worried.

"You don't have the scent of a regular half-blood. You have many more monsters after you than even Thalia did." He sighed. "I wish I knew " He didn't finish as a giant trampled towards the house.

"Get behind me." Chiron said, appearing at my side.

I complied without hesitation.

"What is that doing here?" Percy asked. "Who is it after?"

"Izzy." Chiron said in a soft voice.

Then, the giant roared.

"Where is she?" He yelled.

I flinched and his eyes zeroed in on me.

"Die!" He yelled, charging towards us.

Just as he was reaching us, he fell to the ground. An arrow was sticking out of his neck. The giant disappeared in dust as a group of girls came out of the woods.

"Lady Artemis." Percy and Grover bowed.

Chiron bent his head toward the ground. I stared at the group. The girl with electric blue eyes stepped forward.

"Chiron, we've just passed a dozen more giants. So, unless you want to be stampeded, I advise to get the girl to camp." She said.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Izzy, this is Thalia. Thalia-"

"Yeah, I know who she is." Thalia cut Percy off.

Percy didn't reply.

"So, Izzy, why don't you run along now." Thalia laughed once.

The girls behind her laughed except for one. That one studied me. I looked at Thalia.

"Camp?" I asked.

Thalia smiled.

"You didn't tell her?" She asked Percy.

Then, she turned to me.

"Yes, Camp Half-Blood for Greek descendants from Greek heroes." She tilted her head slightly, her eyes burning into mine. "But, of course, you're not a descendant."

The girl from before smiled slightly.

"That's enough, Thalia." She said softly.

Thalia grinned.

"See ya around." She told me and they disappeared into the trees.

I looked at Chiron. He looked troubled.

"What did she mean?" I asked.

Chiron looked at me.

"That is not the question." He said.

Grover gasped.

"Who are you?" He asked me.

I sighed.

"That makes two of us who doesn't know."

**Review, maybe?**


	2. I Meet Annabeth and a Giant

**Izzy's Demigod Existence**

**Summary: "Izzy, I have to tell you something." The boy paused, gauging my expression. I was terrified, I mean who wouldn't be? Usually when someone said something like that, it meant trouble. "Go ahead, what is it?" I asked, curious as to what this strange boy might say to me. He looked away for a split second before meeting my eyes. "Everything you've ever known is a lie." He said. What?**

******I do not own, and never will own, any characters in this story except for Izzy and another character.**

**Chapter Two: I meet Annabeth and a giant in pink underwear**

"That makes two of us who doesn't know." A girl said.

She'd literally appeared from thin air. Percy smiled.

"Annabeth, this is Izzy. Izzy, Annabeth." He said.

I nodded at Annabeth.

"So Are you like Percy's brother, or something?" I asked.

Annabeth blushed.

"No. It's complicated. I think we're just friends." She murmured, avoiding Percy's eyes.

Grover looked at Chiron meaningfully.

"Er Annabeth, Percy can you show Izzy around?" Chiron asked.

Annabeth nodded slightly. "I'll do it " She pulled me from the room. We looked at the benefits and disadvantages of the camp. Turned out, we were protected from monsters by a dragon and a pine tree. I didn't get it. I mean, why was a monster guarding us from monsters? Anyways, Annabeth showed me the cabins, the lava wall, the woods, and the mess hall. I watched as a group of girls came towards us. They were mean looking, almost scary. Scratch that. They were scary.

"Yo, twerp." The leader sneered at me.

I sighed. Here we go again.

"Clarisse, please." Annabeth said.

Clarisse laughed.

"You know what they call a lady chicken?" She asked me. "Izzy."

Her friends howled with laughter. I gritted my teeth.

"Take a hike, Clarisse." I told her.

She laughed.

"Watch your back, twerp. I can-"

"Enough, Clarisse!" Annabeth said.

Clarisse backed off.

"Whatever. See ya around nerd."

They trampled off.

Annabeth shook her head.

"Let's get to meet your cabin mates." She suggested.

We went to the Hermes cabin.

"Don't let them get to you." Annabeth told me at the door. "They did that same thing with Percy and he nearly drowned them in sewer water." She laughed. "They smelled like waste for a week! Anyways, underneath Clarisse's mean act, she has a soft side. You just have to find it."

Then, she left. I walked in the cabin. Two boys immediately came over to me.

"You're Izzy?" One asked.

I nodded.

"I'm Connor. This is Travis." He told me.

Travis grinned at me. I smiled slightly back at him.

"Unclaimed?" He asked.

I tilted my head slightly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Connor laughed.

"Unclaimed." They said in unison.

I frowned.

"Unclaimed means that your demigod parent hasn't claimed you yet." Connor said.

I nodded slightly.

"And?" I said. **(A/N: Sorry! A little OOC there!)**

"And you're not claimed." Travis said.

I sighed.

"When will I get claimed?" I muttered.

Connor shot me a grin.

"Depends on when they're ready." He said, stifling giggles.

A loud gong sounded and Travis took my arm.

"Follow behind!" He called over his shoulder.

The cabin, about fifty campers, followed in a line of two, boys on one side, girls on the other. How sexist? Anyways Let's skip to the interesting part

After dinner came the campfire. This is a "Greek god" camp and they have fires? What's up with good old microwaves? Some of us newer campers popped some popcorn or ate s'mores. I, of course, was kicking back near the trees, next to Travis, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. Travis kept putting his arm around my shoulder and I kept shrugging it off. Clarisse shot me a dirty look after the fifth time. Things were going normally and fun until the giant came from the woods. I mean, c'mon! This guy wants to act scary but, for real. Why would he wear pink underwear? I would've died laughing except that giant was freaking scary. We all leaped up. Half of us started screaming bloody murder. I watched as Percy launched himself at the giant. But, the giant swatted him away. His eyes bored into mine.

"My name id Gaystrawn and I am here to destroy Izzy Swan!" It roared.

I couldn't help it. I started laughing. He glared at me.

"What id thud?" He asked.

I put my hands on my knees to keep from falling over.

"Gaystrawn?" I choked out between giggles.

Then, I realized nobody else was laughing. I straightened up, my eyes narrowing.

"Why me?" I yelled up to him.

He glared at me.

"You are de daughter of the enemy." He said.

I bit my tongue to keep from laughing.

"Whom is de enemy?" I asked in an imitation of him.

"Id do not matter. It id quite amusing that you laugh in the face of de death." He said harshly.

I chuckled and he reached for me. I leaped up his arm and ran to his neck. He screeched, slapping all over himself. I perched on his humongous shoulder.

"Id dis what you expected?" I asked sweetly, looking down. "Holy gods. This is an awesome view!" I grinned.

He suddenly grabbed me. He threw me down on the ground. Then, as he raised his foot to crush me, a huge stone lion came out of no where. It roared, surprising the giant, and I was able to get away. The giant shrieked in pain as the lion chewed on its foot, and disappeared. The lion came to my side. Unthinkingly, I ran my hand down its side and back up. It purred with delight. Then, if my day wasn't messed up enough, everyone gasped. They all pointed above my head. As I raised my head to look, I got the biggest surprise today.

**Review Please!**


	3. The Quest and My Family

**Izzy's Demigod Existence**

**Summary: "Izzy, I have to tell you something." The boy paused, gauging my expression. I was terrified, I mean who wouldn't be? Usually when someone said something like that, it meant trouble. "Go ahead, what is it?" I asked, curious as to what this strange boy might say to me. He looked away for a split second before meeting my eyes. "Everything you've ever known is a lie." He said. What?**

******I do not own, and never will own, any characters in this story except for Izzy and another character.**

**Chapter three: The Quest And My Family**

As I raised my head to look, I got the biggest surprise today. A bow and arrow rested over my head. I blinked and it started to disappear. I lowered my eyes to look at the crowd of kids around me. Even Chiron did not know what to do.

"This is bad." Clarisse said.

Percy and Annabeth widened their eyes in horror?

"Alright. I was cool with the Greek Gods stuff but this is way weird." I exclaimed.

Chiron looked confused. Then, he knelt.

"All hail, Isabella Swan, the daughter of Artemis, the goddess of the hunt and moon." He said, somewhat reluctant.

I stared at him, "Hold up. The Artemis? You mean I thought she was the virgin goddess!" I stuttered.

He avoided my eyes as all the campers knelt. Okay, so un-cool. First, Percy and Grover drags me to this "camp" and now I find out my mother lost her innocence to my dad.

"Really, am I dreaming?" I gasped.

The campers got to their feet as Chiron studied me.

"Was the giants a dream, Izzy? Was the dragon a dream?" Chiron's voice was a bit harder than before.

"I don't know. Were they?" I replied in the same hard tone.

Chiron sighed. "It is bedtime. We will speak more about this in the morning."

He turned, after a glance at me, and left. All the campers, except Grover, Percy, and Annabeth, left slowly. Annabeth studied me.

"You kind of do look like Artemis." She said thoughtfully.

Percy rolled his eyes. "I'll show you your cabin, Izzy." He told me.

I followed him to a regular looking cabin. It was silver and it glowed, like it was reflecting the moon's rays.

"So, who else lives here?" I asked him.

He looked uncomfortable. "Um Nobody. You're the first Artemis child in like, since forever." He mumbled.

I stared at him. "I'm the first?" He nodded. "Meaning I'm original?" My voice going hopeful.

He shook his head and sighed.

"No, Artemis might've decided to take back her vow and have another child." He told me sadly.

"So, I'm original until some proof comes?" I almost yelled in my excitement.

Percy's eyes were guarded. "Yes, until we have more information, you are original." He replied.

I felt like leaping with joy. Finally, I had something of my own and I wasn't about to let them hold me down with possibilities! Percy left then and I entered the cabin, eagerly. I gasped when I saw the inside.

White columns were spaced evenly against the walls, four on each wall. A dozen plain beds sat against the walls. At the foot of each bed, a white chest laid. There were four beds against three of the walls. On the fourth wall, a huge painting covered it. The painting showed many different girls shooting bows and arrows. It also showed a few animals. Lastly, in the middle of the room, a circular rug lay on the floor. It was light blue and white, the colors of the moon.

I stepped closer to the painting until I was almost touching it.

"It's beautiful, is it not?" A voice behind me said.

I spun around, my face going hot almost automatically. A woman stood there in hunting clothes: a cloth shirt, worn pants, and comfortable shoes. A bow was slung of her arm and a pack of arrows were on her pack.

"Artemis." I muttered.

She smiled slightly.

"Hello, my dear." She said.

I felt anger bubbling inside me.

"What do you want?" I snapped, knowing that it was not wise to do so.

She just smiled again.

"Can't a mother see her daughter?" She asked, innocently.

I scowled. "You never visited before." I replied.

She sighed. "My dear, it wouldn't have been wise for me then. And, please, do not hold a grudge. I have my reasons." She told me, almost sternly.

Since she didn't look mad, I decided to push my luck.

"Well, your reasons probably aren't any good!" I retorted.

She tilted her head, studying me. Then, she burst out laughing.

"You remind me of your dear father. Oh, how he would've said that if he was " She broke off immediately.

"You mean, he's dead?" I asked, my voice cracking.

She nodded warily. "I'm so sorry. I tried to protect him without him realizing who I was." She whispered.

I held back a shriek. So, my mother didn't even have the heart to tell my father. What a diss. I thought about the perfect family image that I'd thought up when I was only eight. Now, four years later, it seemed as if that was a million years ago.

"Talk to me, Izzy. I can sense your confusion and anger." Artemis begged.

"Why couldn't you talk to me before? What's different now?" I asked softly.

She looked hesitant and didn't answer. She seemed lost in thought but then she sighed.

"My father, Zeus, would've killed you. He never would've let you live like he did your " Again, she broke off.

"My what?" I demanded.

Was it possible that I'd have a family member? Instantly, I longed to meet him or her. I longed to see a little brother, or a little sister.

"Nothing. Anyways, Zeus would've killed you without even listening to me." Artemis said quickly.

Her words never seemed to reach me. I was imagining my mystery family member.

"Izzy, I must go. I'll try to see you soon." Artemis promised and a bright light filled the room.

I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep

I woke as someone pounded on the door.

"Izzy! We're having a cabin meeting!" Grover called through the door.

I groaned and stood, throwing on some random clothes. Five minutes later, I sat at a big round table. The other cabin leaders sat around the sides. Chiron finally began to speak.

"The Gods are fighting." He said.

All the noise died down as everyone looked at him in horror.

"About what?" Percy managed to get out.

Chiron sighed. "We do not know. What we do know is this: A quest must be established." He replied.

Percy and Grover exchanged glances. Annabeth stared at Chiron.

"Who?" She demanded, her eyes half hopeful, half afraid.

Chiron smiled sadly. "Four campers shall go. The first will be Izzy Swan." He told us.

A few glances were sent in my way, and a few scowls, but that was it.

"She will choose her three companions after If she comes back from the attic." He motioned to the hallway.

I got up and made my way over to it. I climbed the stairs to the second floor and spotted a rope dangling. I guessed that it led to the attic and I pulled. A set of old stairs fell down and I climbed them slowly. What awaited me was nothing of what I'd imagined.

Dusty tables filled most of the room. Little objects were scattered on them, half ruined, half looked to be brand new. Among these objects, I saw a bent sword, a bone, and a sharp tooth.

"Weird." I muttered.

Then, my eye caught on something even stranger. A pile of bandages in the corner lay draped on a stool. The bandages were yellowed, some peeling. I stepped closer to look and the bandages moved!

I fought back an urge to bolt and waited. Finally, a small voice greeted me.

"Come forward and ask, seeker." The voice said.

I widened my eyes but forced myself to reply.

"What is my destiny?" I asked.

There was silence and then

The Daughter of Artemis shall go west,

Face the Halfblood who has turned,

Conquer her worst fear of death,

Meet the one whom will burn,

Doors of opportunity,

Fail and darkness shall overcome thee

The last line faded with a silent breath. I tried to make sense of the voice's word but couldn't. Finally, I turned and half ran back to the room. Everybody turned as I entered.

"Well?" Chiron asked.

My breathing came in short gasps. "It said It said to go west and meet the Halfblood who has turned. It also said to 'conquer her worst fear of death' and 'meet the one whom will burn." I explained.

Chiron looked confused. "Is that it?" He asked.

I forced myself to nod.

"Well, who are your companions?" Chiron replied.

I hesitated. "Grover, Percy and Annabeth." I added, seeing Annabeth's sad eyes.

She perked up immediately.

"Alright. You four will leave in the light of dusk. I advise you all to go get packed." Chiron said softly.

Everyone piled out quickly. Just as I was about to leave, Chiron said, "I wish you good luck, Izzy. It is not everyday a camper gets a quest as important as this on their second day." He rose and patted my shoulder.

With that, I nodded once. I ran out and went to go pack the few items I owned.

**Review?**


End file.
